Dark Side of The Sun
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: Today, Sam Winchester stormed Hell. post-S3. WINCEST.


**Title **: Dark Side of the Sun

**Disclaimer **: Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings **: Slight Wincest.

**Notes **: Major thanks to wild wolf free17 for lending the beginning of this story (it was taken from _casefiles _chapter 60: "No Rest For the Wicked").

**Notes Times Two** : Post S3; AU.

-z-

_Darkened skies  
A demon rips and reprimands  
A brother dies  
And a war begins_

The last remaining Winchester jerks away, pulling his brother with him. "I promised to save him," Sam whispers. "I lied. I didn't—" His voice breaks and he curls over Dean's body, sobbing.

Bobby stays kneeling, determined to see this through.

That's when the earth begins to shake.

"Sam," Bobby's voice is harsh, knowing; he remembers the last time a Winchester died, "Sam don't do this."

"I promised to save him," Sam's voice is hoarse and his chest aches. "I couldn't - why I couldn't save him?"

That's when Bobby sees the little boy, the little boy who used to ask him for cookies when no one else was looking.

Bobby remembers vividly the picture of the Winchester brothers on his couch, when they were both only teens. Sam was reading, silently threading his fingers through his brother's hair, Dean napping with his head in his brother's lap. Bobby remembers getting ready to turn away when suddenly Dean's eyes snapped open and he locked that hazel gaze on him and the instinct to run took Bobby by surprise. Dean's gaze had softened almost at once and it was like that look had just been Bobby's imagination. Only the silent echo of fear let him know that it had been real.

Back in the present, the house was beginning to fall and that instinct to run kicked in.

"Sam," he tried again.

"Run, Bobby," Sam said, bloodshot eyes glanced up, "Run, Bobby and, for the love of everything that is still right in this world, don't look back."

Bobby has no choice but to obey. His mind screams at him to turn around, to save John's youngest boy, but his body isn't listening and he knows that it's through no fault of his own.

_Darkened skies  
A brother rips and reprimands  
A demon dies  
And the war begins_

When he gets to hell, Sam can sense his brother almost immediately. Rage and hatred fills his heart and he can feel pressure building behind his temples.

"Do you really think you can take us all on?" shrieks something that might've been female. She stands in front of a horde of her own kind.

"Come and get it," Sam snarls.

And they do. Try, anyway. Those in the front barely take half a step forward before they feel their blood beginning to boil and their hearts starting to expand at a dangerous rate.

Within two seconds of the first words, the entire horde is obliterated and Sam Winchester runs after the scent of his brother.

_The darkened sky  
A Winchester rips and reprimands  
All __die  
And a war begins_

Sam comes to a cliff and looks down. He sees nothing but a web of chains. He hears something on the wind. The voice is familiar and straining.

"Dean?" he whispers.

The answering cry of "Sammy!" chases away any lingering sanity that Sam might have been able to hold onto. He jumps, for better or worse, he jumps and knows that his brother is somewhere down there and that this is the only way to get to him.

_He darkens the sky  
Sammy snarls and makes his demand  
The Winchesters die  
And then take command_

"I had no choice," Sam's voice is a whisper and Dean's limit for excuses has been reached.

"You made a promise, Sam!" Dean shouts and he's right in Sam's face, his tone accusing.

"And when have I ever been good at keeping those?" Sam's confession startles Dean, but Dean doesn't argue with it. He can't.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean rests his forehead on Sam's, inhaling the smells of fire and brimstone and death and destruction - the lingering scent of Hell. "Why couldn't you just continue on?"

"What kind of life would that have been?" Sam's voice is calm, lightly argumentative as he rubs small circles on the back of Dean's neck. "I was dependent on you before I went to college. Now," he moves his lips to his brother's ear, "now I'm just addicted. I've always been a selfish man, Dean, you know this and yet you continue to love me. Why is that?"

"It's just something that's been accepted," Dean's voice is growing weaker, filling with lust and love and too-much-time-spent-apart.

"I will never leave you again," Sam declares, nuzzling his brother's neck. "Dean, I will give you everything that you've ever given me. I will give you the world," Sam's lips moved to Dean's throat, "an army," to Dean's collar bone, "a castle of stone and rotting flesh," to the other side of his throat and back up to an ear, "and a throne of bone and blood and screams of innocence. It's not a promise, just a statement of fact."

Dean could only grin and moan. He knew that this was no longer his Sammy, but then again, who said he was any longer the Dean who he had once been?

_He darkens the sky  
They snarl and give their orders  
Ash and rock send the heavens awry  
Not caring for haven borders  
When all are going to die_

-z-


End file.
